1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, and a post-processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Arts
When papers with images formed by an image forming apparatus are stacked in a post-processing apparatus or a stacker apparatus, the papers may adhere to one another by electrostatic force among them.
In this regard, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-181969 discloses a technology of performing static elimination of a paper with a formed image by performing corona discharge on the paper. Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-10240 discloses a technology in which a plurality of static eliminating brushes are arranged on a paper conveyance path and static elimination of a paper is repeatedly performed.
However, the water content of a paper with an image formed by an image forming apparatus is reduced by a fixing process of a toner image, so that electric resistance of the paper becomes large and charge is difficult to move. Therefore, although corona discharge has been performed on the paper, it is not possible to sufficiently eliminate charge on the paper due to the influence of discharge unevenness. Furthermore, a static elimination effect by the static eliminating brushes is small and therefore, although the static elimination by the static eliminating brushes has been repeatedly performed, a sufficient static elimination effect is not obtained.
Consequently, with respect to papers with images formed by the image forming apparatus, it is desired to reliably prevent adhesion of the papers due to electrostatic force.